


Between You And Me

by ridleyrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Common Room, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridleyrey/pseuds/ridleyrey
Summary: Harry and Draco have a secret fling during fifth year.Harry's anger is running away with him and so is Draco's arrogance, but somehow, the two sworn enemies meet in the middle.In short; a narrative examining the angst, confusion and fiery emotion of adolescence.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	1. An Undefinable Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat chaotic, kind of like fifth year !!

Harry was running late. 

It was just past midnight and he’d only just finished his excruciating Occlumency with Snape. His clothes were soaked in sweat, with his invisibility cloak draped over him as he ran down the darkened castle stairs towards the Slytherin common room. 

When Harry reached its entrance, he disdainfully muttered ‘morsmordre,’ then found himself in the midst of the dimly lit, black and emerald Slytherin common room. The tall windows filled with a dark green tinge from the lake. Harry still ogled at how the Slytherin’s never felt claustrophobic so immersed in the depths of Hogwarts, with the occasional glint of movement fluttering past the ancient glass. 

But he’d grown used to the room’s eccentric taste, which was decorated in a dark academia aesthetic; silver serpents carved throughout the furniture, black feathered quills, velvet emerald pillows and a potent scent of leather, all combined to achieve a scornfully aristocratic and expensive look. 

As the rawness of Harry's Occlumency lesson began to subside and he finally caught up with what he was doing, he suddenly felt vulnerable. 

He’d lost count of how many times he’d been down in the dungeons this year. Every time he descended the stairs in the middle of the night, he told himself this would be the last time, but Harry just couldn’t stop himself from going back for more. More of what exactly? He didn’t quite know. But the root of his dilemma began plainly, with Draco Malfoy. 

“You’re late Potter.” 

Harry turned to see Draco on the threshold between the boy’s dormitories and their common room. A sneer on his face, his voice drawling. But no less looking undeniably flawless against the green glow of the windows. 

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off him. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

“You’re panting so loudly! You daft-” 

“Shut up Malfoy.” 

Draco crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe. 

“Merlin, how many people are you sleeping with Potter? You’re practically drowning in sweat.” 

Harry scowled. 

“I’m not sleeping with anyone Malfoy. I had stupid lessons with-” 

Harry trailed off, realising he couldn’t tell Draco the true nature of his lessons with Snape. 

Draco raised his eyebrows.

“I...I can’t tell you sorry-” 

Draco grumbled in frustration, turning away. 

“Fine. I don’t even care what you’re doing. I’m not interested in the details of your stupid little life.” 

Harry, suddenly hot with anger, stormed over to Draco and shoved him forwards from behind. 

“You’re such a prick Malfoy! I don’t even know why I come down here!” 

Draco turned to face him, scowling. 

“I already feel insane as it is, and then you come in and just complicate things even further!” 

“Shut up Potter!” Draco hissed, “You’re so loud.” 

Harry’s green eyes blazed in anger as he glared at Draco. 

Draco however, seemed to be studying Harry, his grey eyes travelling over the brunette’s features. 

Harry looked as though he were going to hit him, but then Draco just took one step forward, gripped Harry’s T-shirt roughly and thrust him against the stone wall. 

Harry winced. Their faces inches apart, their breath ghosting each other’s face, green eyes glaring into dark grey ones. 

And then Draco bent lower and began sucking on Harry’s neck. 

Harry threw his head back instinctively, groaning and relishing in the pleasure of Draco’s touch. 

“You’re so hot when you’re angry Potter,” Draco murmured along Harry’s skin. 

Harry hissed and swore. 

And then he was pushing Draco’s chest. The blond broke away as Harry stared at him with dark green eyes. 

“Let’s take this to your room.” 

\-----------------------------

It all started in November, on a cold Saturday morning on the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team had just defeated Slytherin and Harry and his teammates were basking in their victory… That was until Draco had begun jeering at them from afar, obviously cut at his loss and taking out his anger on his opponents. 

Harry, whose recent elation had suddenly been replaced by fiery anger, rounded on Draco with George, and punched the Slytherin hard in the stomach. 

It had felt good, but the pleasure was fleeting, for he had received a lifetime ban from Quidditch from the toad face; Dolores Umbridge. 

This only angered Harry more, so that night in his dormitory, Harry studied the Marauders Map for the git that was Draco Malfoy. 

Harry had spotted him leaving the hospital wing, probably having milked the punch Harry had thrown him, and was heading back to the Slytherin dungeons, alone. 

That was all the excuse Harry needed. He practically sprinted from Gryffindor tower, clad in his father’s cloak, and ambushed Malfoy in the darkened stoned corridor deep in the castle's bowels. 

Harry wasn’t a coward, so he’d stripped off the cloak a few steps behind Draco and called out to him, loathing practically dripping from his tongue. 

“You’re gonna pay for what you did.” 

Draco stilled, then turned to face Harry, his pale expression contorted with disdain, but also showing a glint of a smirk. 

“Am I? Come back for more have you Potter?” 

The Slytherin’s voice had a smugness to it, and the boiling anger Harry had felt all day suddenly reached its peak.  
He was on the blond before he knew what he was doing. Draco drew his wand but Harry gripped it and threw it away. He threw Draco up against the wall and punched his ribs mercilessly. As Draco groaned and bent in pain, Harry gripped his shoulders and kneed him hard in the stomach, causing Draco to choke on his breath. 

“Fight back you coward,” Harry hissed. 

Draco remained crouched over. But not a moment later had he twisted his foot behind Harry’s calf causing Harry to stumble backwards. Draco seized his opportunity and shoved Harry hard. The brunette fell to the cold stone floor and Draco jumped on him, straddling Harry and punching his chest. 

Harry was grunting in pain, trying desperately to grab Draco’s wrists. When he finally did, Harry heaved himself up, pushing Draco as he did so, so that the blond now lay flat against the floor with Harry’s body straddling and hovering above him. 

Harry pinned Draco’s wrist to the cold stone floor with his hands. 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Do away with me then Potter.”

They were both panting as they stared into each other’s eyes. Harry’s face was glowing with anger, but his anger had suddenly caught up with him and he wasn’t sure what to do next. 

Now appearing in contemplation, Draco’s face shone as he felt Harry’s grip slacken slightly. 

The blond sat up swiftly beneath Harry’s weight, and before Harry could react, Draco had gripped Harry’s collar with one hand bringing their faces close together. Harry gasped, and then Draco’s head was beside Harry’s ear, his breath caressing the tanned skin of Harry’s neck. 

Harry stilled, his body numb and frozen at Draco’s sudden venture. 

Draco’s breath left goosebumps along Harry’s nape, and Draco, now pleased at this effect, opened his mouth slightly and slowly trailed his lips up from Harry’s shoulder to just below the brunette’s ear. 

Harry involuntarily sighed, his head falling back slightly. 

Draco hummed in approval. 

“Like that do you Potter?” 

The blond’s voice was quiet and raspy. 

Harry simply couldn’t fathom what was happening. Among all of his strange encounters through his years at Hogwarts, sitting in Draco Malfoy’s lap on the stone cold floor of the dungeons while the Slytherin nuzzled his neck, was taking bizarre to a whole new level. 

Harry’s head was still tilted back slightly, wanting the sensation Draco was giving, but also hugely confused and conflicted at this sudden turn of events. 

“W-What are you d-doing M-malfoy?” Harry’s voice was quiet and stuttery. 

Draco chuckled into his skin, before he actually kissed Harry full on the neck. His warm and wet lips inciting a new and absurdly pleasurable sensation. 

Harry gripped onto Draco’s robes, groaning in the darkness of the corridor. 

Encouraged by this gesture, Draco began trailing kisses along Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling his head deep into Harry’s throat. 

It felt so good, Harry couldn’t deny it. He had fully succumbed to the strangeness and yet utterly satisfying moment. 

But just as Draco had brought his lips up to Harry’s jaw, and Harry’s hand had snaked to the back of Draco’s head, a sound at the end of the deserted corridor caused the two to jump away from each other at the speed of light. 

They were panting again. They both looked to the darkened end of the passageway, searching for the cause of the sound. 

It was Blaise Zabini. 

Harry scrambled to the floor for his cloak and quickly draped it over himself, now thankful for the corridor’s darkness and obscurity because as Blaise approached, he seemed to have suspected nothing. Harry stood there, invisible, looking between the two Slytherin’s, Blaise’s face in utter bemusement. 

“Draco, what the hell are you doing?” 

“I-I just got back from the hospital wing.” 

Harry noted the blond’s scowl had returned. 

Blaise raised his eyebrows as he studied Draco, “You look a little flushed Draco… Don’t tell me you’ve been fooling around with that bloke from Ravenclaw?” 

Draco looked positively affronted. He shoved his friend toward the door of their common room. 

“Blaise if you don’t shut up I’ll hex your mouth off.” 

“Wooahh, OK. So we're in that mood tonight… Alright I get it.” 

Draco grunted in frustration, following his friend into the common room. The door slamming behind them, leaving Harry alone in the corridor, utterly perplexed. 

\----------------------------

Not a few days after Harry’s first bewildering encounter with Draco Malfoy, did the two run into each other again. 

Harry was ascending the dungeons after an unfair and gruelling detention with Snape, and Draco was descending them. 

They froze in each other’s tracks. But it had only taken a second for Draco to assume his arrogant smirk, crossing his arms smugly as he looked down at Harry from the upper steps. 

“Back for more are we?” 

“More of what exactly?” Harry shot back. 

“Don’t play dumb Potty.” 

Harry shook his head in frustration then continued to climb the stairs, ignoring him. 

That was until Draco purposely bumped Harry with his shoulder, causing him to look up into Draco’s eyes. 

Harry glowered, “I had detention with Snape. So I’m really not in the mood for this.” 

“You seemed to be in the mood the other night?” Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
Harry spluttered, but quickly regained his composure, “If I’m not mistaken, it was you who was sucking on my neck.” 

Draco laughed, “Yeah, and it was you who was enjoying it Potter.” 

Harry shook his head again then pushed Draco out of his way, but Draco swiftly grabbed his wrist, pulling their bodies flush together. 

Harry had only time for one startled gasp before Draco had connected their lips, his soft palm coming up to cup Harry’s neck. 

Harry had no idea what was happening. He felt confused, stupefied, dazed and ludicrously aroused all at once, and after a moment of standing stock still with Draco’s warm lips on his, he actually found himself melting into the kiss. His hand reaching up and gripping Draco’s robes. 

Draco’s thumb was sliding across Harry’s jaw, tilting Harry’s head back as he deepened the kiss. 

Harry was sighing into Draco’s mouth, still so appalled at himself and yet pleasantly surprised that this was really happening. 

And just as Draco’s tongue had entered Harry’s mouth and the blond was humming approvingly, did he break away, leaving Harry totally bewildered for the second time in a few minutes. 

Harry’s eyes were dark and wide, and all Draco did was stare at him smugly, his lips slightly pink and his cheeks flushed. 

“I’ll see you later Potter.” 

And then the Slytherin was descending the stairs proudly, leaving Harry frozen on the step and in a complete blunder of emotions in his wake. 

\--------------------------

Now it was the mid December, and Harry’s already tumultuously burdened year had become even more strenuous.  
He and Draco had developed a distinctly unusual relationship and were now stealing secret moments together throughout their weeks at Hogwarts.  
They both had O.W.L’s to study for, and Quidditch practise, Draco had prefect obligations, and Harry had distressing Occlumency lessons, not to mention his increasing run-ins with Umbridge, as well as his constant dreams about darkened passageways and mysterious wooden doors. In short; Harry and Draco’s secret fling had occurred at the worst of times… If it was even to occur at all. 

Draco’s pride was too strong for him to sneak into the Gryffindor dormitories, so it was always Harry sneaking around in his cloak at night times, heading to the dungeons. Otherwise, due to Harry’s infamous nightly walks of the castle, the two had chosen designated areas where they met in secret, obscured by the shadows and hidden amongst the nooks and crannies of the ancient stoney architecture. 

Harry still had no idea what he was doing. He hated Draco, he always had, but now, he wasn’t so sure. And as the burdens of his dreams and the strange darkness and anger that brewed within him had really begun to manifest, Draco had become Harry’s outlet. 

The moments they stole together at midnight, were the moments where Harry could completely let himself go to the present moment. The foreboding that followed him during his days suddenly subsided and he was free under Draco’s touch, liberated by their kisses. 

But of all the people Harry could lose himself in, why was it Draco Malfoy? 

Their new so-called ‘relationship’ was like no other. And even though Harry felt free in the heat of the moment with Draco, whenever he’d returned to his dorm, a new wave of confusing emotions washed over him, emotions that Harry really didn’t have time to deal with. Did he possibly like Draco? Harry had a feeling he liked both girls and boys, but he never thought Draco would be a part of his attraction. And yet, Harry was kept up at night pondering the reality of his relationship with the Slytherin, the reality being that the two had always been drawn to one another, even if that magnetism was motivated by hatred. 

Nevertheless, Harry had grown attached, and that scared slightly him more than his recurring dreams of cold black floors and oddly familiar passageways. 

\-----------------------

“You’re shivering Potter.” 

Draco and Harry were sitting hidden beside a window on the seventh floor.  
Harry was in fact shivering.

They were nearing Christmas, and between waking up in a cold sweat with his scar prickling, and running through the castle to meet Draco, Harry’s body temperature seemed to be fluctuating constantly. 

“I’m fine,” Harry lied, not looking at him. He reached for his wand, but Draco had grabbed his own first, and gently waved a Warming charm over Harry. 

Harry stared at him, deluded. 

“Er, thanks.” 

Draco shrugged. 

“So are you going to kiss me or are we just gonna sit here like a couple of Hufflepuffs?” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re such a prick.”

But Draco had already shifted forward, laying Harry back onto the hard stone floor. Draco hovered over him, looking, to Harry’s impatient frustration, incredibly sexy. 

Draco touched Harry’s chest, before slowly gracing his hand down over Harry’s shirt. He snuck his fingers beneath it and caressed the skin at Harry’s hip, causing the brunette to buck into Draco’s touch. 

Harry then reached up, grasping behind Draco’s neck and roughly pulling him down into a kiss. It was urgent and fiery, as if they both needed to let off steam and this was the perfect way to do it. 

But this had become one of very many nights, and once again, Harry found himself completely lost in the moment. 

\--------------------------

The next evening Harry had arranged to meet Draco in a classroom on the fifth floor. 

It was close to midnight and he’d just left his dorm with the invisibility cloak draped over him, that was until his feet lost their balance at the sight of Ron and Hermione sitting by the now dying fire in their common room. 

Harry tripped in surprised, and the cloak was pulled to the right, revealing his head and shoulders. 

Ron and Hermione however, didn’t look shocked at all, in fact, they looked as though they were expecting him. 

“Going somewhere Harry?” Hermione asked. 

Harry blanked. 

“Why are you two still up?” He shot back. 

“May as well ask you the same mate,” Ron said. 

His two best friends looked at him knowingly. 

“What is this, an interrogation?” 

“We know you like to walk the castle at night Harry, but Ron said he’s heard you leave your room almost every night for the past month.” 

Harry shot Ron a mean look as his best friend tried to look innocent. 

“Look, we just wanna know if you’re alright!” Ron said defensively, “I know you’ve been having bad dreams but-” 

“I’m fine Ron,” Harry said sharply, now heading for the portrait hole. 

Hermione stood up suddenly, blocking his path, “You have got to stop pushing us away Harry! When are you going to get it into your head? We’re your friends and we’re here for you!” 

Her brown eyes blazed as she stared at him, and Harry suddenly felt guilty.

He sighed.

“I know… I know you’re here for me. I’m sorry. I-” Harry broke her gaze, suddenly nervous, “...I’ve been seeing someone, OK?” 

“What?!” Hermione and Ron said in unison. Hermione beamed. Ron came to join them at the door, looking at Harry, aghast. 

“Is it Cho?” 

Harry shook his head furiously, “No! No… It’s-” His mouth was dry. He swallowed, trying to compose himself, “Look, this has been a rough year, and… And well, I’ve sort of found an escape with this person… You know, like a way to get my mind off everything. I-I don’t really know how it happened, but… But I’m late so I really have to go.” 

Harry pushed past them towards the doorway. 

“Harry!” Hermione rounded on him, “Aren’t you going to tell us who it is?!”

Harry scratched the back of his neck, “Look, I’ll tell you both… When I’m ready, OK?” 

Ron looked smug, folding his arms. Hermione was smiling widely. Harry just shook his head, before adorning himself once more in the cloak, finally leaving the Gryffindor tower. 

“You’re late again,” Draco drawled as he sat on the teacher's desk. 

“I ran into Ron and Hermione. Sorry.” 

“Pfft! At this hour?” 

“Yes Malfoy,” Harry said pointedly, “They wanted to know why I’ve been leaving my room every night.” 

Draco’s eyes flashed, before he jumped off the desk, “What did you tell them?” 

Harry threw his cloak on one of the desks, “That I’ve been seeing someone.” 

Draco choked, “You’re joking?” 

“I didn’t say who!” Harry said frustratingly. 

Draco sniffed as he crossed his arms, suddenly amused, “I’d pay to see the look on Weasel B’s face if he ever found out.” 

“Yeah, right,” Harry said harshly, clear sarcasm in his voice, “Like you’d want anyone to find out… I’d pay to see the look on old Lucius’s face.” 

Draco shoved Harry hard at that, and he crashed into one of the nearby desks, “Don’t you dare talk about my father.” 

Harry laughed cruelly, “Why? Scared of what the Death Eaters would do if they found out Malfoy’s pureblood son was hooking up with Harry Potter?” 

Draco gripped Harry’s shoulders and kneed him hard in the groin. 

Harry grunted in pain, but his face still shone a challenging smirk. 

“You’re such a hypocrite Malfoy.” 

Draco’s eyes flashed in anger, “And you talk a lot of game for someone who's gonna get what’s coming to them.” 

“Is that what your Dad told you was it? Him and Voldemort having a nice little chat over tea about how they’re gonna kill me?” 

Draco flinched at the name, but then pushed Harry even harder into one of the desks, causing him to topple over it. But as he did so, Harry laughed. 

Draco rounded on him again, but before he could throw his punch, Harry grabbed the blond’s hip and thrust him against a nearby wall. Draco winced at the impact, but Harry had already dug his head into Draco’s neck, his leg coming up between Draco’s thighs as he sucked hungrily at the blond’s skin. 

Draco instinctively grabbed Harry’s hair, hissing and letting his head fall back against the wall. 

“I hate you Potter.” 

Harry chuckled into his neck, “No you don’t.” 

Draco pulled Harry’s head back and connected their lips. Once more, their kisses were urgent, desperate, fiery. They panted and moaned into each other's mouths. Harry had snaked his arm around Draco’s waist and Draco pulled on Harry’s messy hair tightly.

Their bodies were flush together, before Harry began to grind into Draco against the wall.

Draco groaned seductively into Harry’s mouth, “Yes… Potter.” 

As Harry smirked into the kiss, he began to grind more urgently, now feeling their erections rub against each other through their trousers. 

Harry moaned and his head fell forward onto Draco’s shoulder and he pushed him even further against the wall. He was breathing heavily against Draco’s neck, the blond now gripping the front of Harry’s T-shirt. 

Harry kept thrusting, seeking as much friction as he could. He began kissing Draco’s neck again as the blond groaned shamelessly into the echoey classroom. 

Harry’s grip around Draco’s waist tightened immensely as he felt himself near his climax. 

“Merlin Draco I’m close-” 

“Yes. Don’t stop P-potter.” 

Harry’s thrusts began to slow as he neared his release. Draco pulled on his hair again and the two reconnected in a clumsy kiss. 

Then Harry was moaning loudly into Draco’s mouth as he came. He was grinding roughly against Draco, riding out his high. And not a second later was Draco biting down into Harry’s shoulder, trying to stifle his groaning as she shuddered in Harry’s arms. 

Draco slumped against Harry, their erratic breaths filling the quiet of the darkened classroom. Draco kept his face nuzzled into Harry’s neck, and before he knew what he was doing, Harry began stroking Draco’s soft platinum hair. 

They stayed like that, flush together against the wall, for what felt like forever as Harry’s desire had eradicated not only his sense of time, but his common sense all together. 

When Draco lifted his head from Harry’s shoulder, their eyes connected. Both dark and wide, but hazy with sleep and satisfaction. Then Draco’s hand was on Harry’s face, his thumb gliding across his cheek bone, and then they were kissing; not urgent or desperate as they were before, but soft, and purposeful. And Harry felt himself melting into the gesture. 

But then Draco’s lips were gone, the blond giving Harry one last ambiguous glance, before he was straightening his clothes and heading for the door, leaving Harry feeling more confused than he had done since they’d first begun hooking up. 

\---------------------

The students had returned to Hogwarts after Christmas.  
Harry was so glad to see Sirius, especially after his traumatising vision of Arthur Weasley being attacked by a deadly snake. This incident, Harry admitted glumly, was just another wound added to his list of horrors he had experienced. Harry felt ashamed that he felt almost numb to it, that he’d suffered so much that he’d become accustomed to the pain, and perhaps that was why he felt angry all the time, that the goodness inside him was slowly fading. ‘Stop,’ Harry interrupted his thoughts. ‘You’re strong. Sirius told you that. He told you that we’re only dark if we choose to be. We’ve always got a choice.’ 

Harry reminded himself of this truth as much as he could, it provided him reassurance and comfort, as Sirius often did anyway. But as for Harry’s numbness, the only real emotions he felt these days aside from his anger, was …. No, he really didn’t want to admit it, Harry couldn’t be in love with Draco Malfoy. 

He really didn’t want to give it much thought… But unfortunately, Draco seemed to be dominating all of his thoughts as of late. 

Harry’s attachment had grown tenfold, and it made him irritably uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be attached, he didn’t want to be looking out for a glimpse of the blond any chance he could. 

It was as though his rational and irrational self were at war with each other. Draco went against everything Harry believed in, and now the Slytherin was a part of the loathsome Inquisitorial Squad. 

And yet, Harry couldn’t help but notice Draco becoming strangely attached in return. 

The blond had become atrociously jealous.  
Harry noticed that whenever he’d had a particularly good day with Ron and Hermione, most likely at times when the three had left their DA meetings, when he’d meet up with Draco that evening, the Slytherin was cold and passive-aggressive. 

Moreso, whenever Harry was late, Draco would straight up tell Harry he didn’t want to see him that night. 

And the worst of all, was when Harry would come meet Draco after he’d seen Snape for Occlumency, and Harry simply couldn’t tell Draco about what he’d been doing; the blond would outrightly sulk. 

And Harry could not deny, not even to himself, that these were dangerous signs of attachment. And he himself was feeling it’s wrath. He didn’t like the joy he felt inside when he glimpsed Draco’s jealousy, and he hated the flattery that soared in his stomach at Draco’s passive-aggressive nature.  
Harry, at his worst and most reckless of times, would even make Draco jealous on purpose; perhaps flirt with Ginny or laugh loudly in the Great Hall, only to relish in the angered look on Draco’s face from the Slytherin table.  
Harry had become a madman, and so had Draco, and they knew that the only way to stop delving deeper into these dangerous waters was to cut ties all together, but they both seemed delusional toward the prospect, and so continued their nightly meetings in earnest. 

On one Friday afternoon in January, Harry was studying in the library with Hermione. He’d lost focus a few moments ago, but thought he was safe to ponder his thoughts as Hermione scribbled furiously away at her parchment.

He was wrong. 

“Harry,” Hermione said sternly, still scribbling. 

He sighed, “Yes…?” 

It was only then that she looked up. 

“Look, as much as I want to make you study, I’ve learnt by now that nothing I do will help. But I know that you haven’t stopped mid essay because you’re tired…” She looked at him closely, “You’re distracted Harry.” 

Harry grumbled, “Really? I had no idea.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her parchment aside, lowering her voice, “Does this have something to do with the person you’re seeing?” 

Why did Hermione have to know everything? 

Harry sighed, agitated, “Yes.” 

“You know you can tell me anything Harry.” 

He exhaled deeply. 

“I just feel like… We’ve both grown too attached…” 

“Is that bad?” 

“Well, yes… We can’t be together, not openly.” 

“Why not?” 

“We just can’t Hermione,” Harry said firmly, “But that’s not the problem… It’s like, I just want to be with him all the time, and I’m always looking for him everywhere I go, always thinking about him! My problem is… I don’t have the time or the effort to be so attached, and yet here I am, more attached than ever!” 

“Shhh!” Madam Pince hissed from her desk. 

Harry and Hermione glanced at her before lowering their voices. 

“Him…?” Hermione asked tentatively.

And only now did Harry realise he’s slip up. He looked away from her, but she reached over and clasped his wrist. 

“But… Why is it bad that you’re attached to Harry?” Hermione whispered. 

Harry swallowed, “We’re not good for each other Hermione… We’re alright from afar, but not this close.” 

It was true, and Harry and Draco both knew it. In fact, they’d never totally overindulged in their relationship, they’d always leave each other wanting more, which only added to the thrill and pleasure of their secret fling. But the more they met up, the closer Harry became to Draco, and he’d become terribly afraid of what was in store for their fate. 

That night, Harry and Draco sat alone in the Slytherin common room. It was well after midnight. Harry’s excuse was that his bad dreams kept him awake anyway, and the adrenaline he felt around Draco kept him wide awake, so Harry readily succumbed to his self-destructive behaviour. 

The two had been making out for little over an hour, but every time they seemed to be getting more urgent, one of them would pull back, so as to tease and prolong their feelings of need and urgency. Arousal practically bubbling through their veins. 

Having not yet released, and sitting amongst the darkness of the eerie yet beautiful common room, Harry was dizzy with desire, and he could tell Draco was too.  
They sat side by side on the leather couch, Harry had his hand gripped to Draco’s thigh as he kissed tenderly along Draco’s neck. The blond’s head rested back on the couch, giving Harry more access as he ran his hand up beneath Harry’s T-shirt, caressing the brunette’s toned stomach. 

Draco was humming in approval, his eyes closed, when Harry finally pulled away, looking at the Slytherin with dark eyes. 

“Are you tired?” 

“No,” Draco smirked and tugged on Harry’s hip, pulling him on his lap. 

The blond rested his hands on Harry’s hips, looking up at him seductively and Harry’s already painfully hard cock twitched. 

Already drunk with arousal, the darkened shadows that coated their bodies only egged Harry on more. He brought his hand up and ran it through Draco’s hair. 

“What are we doing Malfoy?” 

“What does it look like?” Draco’s seductive smirk didn’t waver. 

“We hate each other. Sworn enemies. And here I am sitting in your lap.” 

“I don’t hear you complaining Potter,” Draco challenged. 

“I’m not. In fact, I think about you all the time.” 

Draco’s eyes flashed at Harry’s words. Harry knew that his heightened arousal had made him a slave to the moment, and yet he couldn’t stop himself talking. 

“Is that so?” Draco’s grip on Harry’s hips tightened. 

“Yeah, it is. And it’s driving me mad.” 

Draco laughed, “You are mad Potter. Surely you know that by now.” 

Harry scowled. 

“Oh get over yourself,” Draco chuckled, before he lifted one hand beneath Harry’s shirt, letting it roam against the skin of Harry’s stomach. Harry groaned before he could stop himself. “I’m flattered I drive you mad Potter.” 

Harry’s head lent forward again to look at him. His green eyes stern and fiery, “Don’t act like you don’t feel the same way.” 

Draco let out a sound of amusement, “Yeah, right.” 

Harry’s grip on the blond’s hair tightened, “It’s true Malfoy. Don’t deny it.” 

There was a pause as Draco stared at Harry. Grey eyes on green ones, looking for truth.

“So what?” said Draco finally. 

Harry spluttered at his casualness, “So what?!... So we’re just gonna keep doing whatever it is we’re doing and pretending like it’s normal-” 

But Draco had cut him off. 

“Sleep with me. In my bed.” 

“What?” 

Harry was sure he hadn’t heard him right. 

“You heard me.”

Draco fixed him with an expression that was a mixture of challenge and plead. 

“What if the others see me?” 

“Use your cloak,” Draco said condescendingly. Then he shifted so that Harry had to stand, “Come one.” 

At this, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and began pulling him toward the dormitories. Before Harry could contemplate what was happening, he doused himself in his cloak and followed along in Draco’s wake. 

Their fingers were intertwined as Draco led Harry down the dark corridor. There were black wooden doors with snake-like doorknobs lining the hall, and then Draco entered one toward the hall’s end. 

As Harry’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw five beds, four of which had their curtains hanging from their four-posters, obscuring their occupants. Harry had been in here enough times, but only when Draco was certain that the two of them would be alone. The fact that Draco’s fellow Slytherin friends all slept in their midst made Harry feel as though he was seeing Draco’s dorm for the first time again.  
Draco must have sensed Harry’s hesitation, because the blond squeezed his hand and led him towards his perfectly made bed that lined the wall that was furthest away from the entrance. 

Draco took off his shirt, and now Harry felt sick; his stomach was swirling with both arousal and anxiety, and once more he felt stuck helplessly between logic and irrationality. 

When they sat upon Draco’s bed, the blond drew the curtains concealing them from the dormitory. Then Harry finally took off his cloak and all Draco did was look at him with hunger and seduction, moving so he wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist. 

Harry quickly cast Muffliato. 

“Wait Draco,” Harry whispered as he placed one palm on Draco’s chest. “I don’t think we’ve thought this through.” 

“What’s wrong?” Draco muffled as he kissed along Harry’s shoulder. 

“Why do you want me to sleep in your bed? Do you know how tricky that’s gonna be when we wake up and I somehow have to navigate my way out of here?” Harry hissed. 

There was a pause, and then-

“I need you Harry,” Draco murmured into his skin. 

Harry stilled, his eyes wide. He nudged Draco’s head up to look at him. His pale, pointed face was still smitten with arousal, but Harry thought he saw a glint of vulnerability in his grey eyes. 

Harry ran his fingers along the blond’s sharp jaw. 

“You need me…?” Harry whispered. 

Draco frowned and broke eye contact, but moved so his lips touched the palm of Harry’s hand that still lay gently on his face. Draco kissed it softly but refused to look at Harry. 

“It’s complicated Potter,” Draco breathed, “I just… I just want you to sleep with me. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately.” 

Harry looked at him sadly, taking his hand. 

Harry sighed, “Draco, I have bad dreams. I don’t think you’ll get much sleep beside me.” 

And then Harry had barely had time to blink before Draco’s walls were barricaded around him once more. 

“Fine. Leave. I don’t care.” 

“No don’t do this Draco,” Harry said impatiently. “I don’t want to leave.” 

Harry knew it wasn’t worth trying to convince Draco with words, so he shifted to lay down under the covers in Draco’s bed. 

Draco watched him out the corner of his eye, then moved slowly to lay beside Harry, pulling the doona up over them both. 

They rolled simultaneously to face each other. And as Harry gazed into Draco’s grey eyes, he no longer knew what he felt. It was as if, by staring fiercely at each other, they were both trying to silently convey their feelings, because they were both either too proud or too afraid to really voice the truth. Harry reached under the covers and reconnected their hands. It was a while before either of them spoke. It seemed that the past year was finally catching up with them and they were realising mutely the mess they had gotten themselves into. 

“You’re an enigma Potter.” 

Harry’s eyes flashed, “So are you.” 

“No…” Draco looked at Harry with semi sad eyes, “No, you’ll never know what it’s like to be an outsider looking in, trying hopelessly to unlock the mystery… even though I know you’ll never be completely honest with me.” 

Harry’s green eyes blazed. 

“Draco, how can I be honest with you, when this whole thing we have going on… is based off secrecy and lies?” 

Draco appeared to not know the answer, because he finally broke his gaze with Harry. 

The blond swallowed slowly, “We’ve gotten too deep into this.” 

Harry could only chuckle, “You don’t say?” 

“Then why do you keep coming back?” Draco asked, his grey eyes locked onto Harry again. 

Now it was Harry who was left unable to answer. He looked at Draco earnestly, as if the answer would appear across the blond’s attractive face. 

“There’s… There’s something between us, Draco. Admit it.” 

“But we can’t-” 

“I know." Harry cut him off, not wanting to hear the truth. 

They stared at each other once more, and then Draco wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle bringing their bodies flush together. Harry’s hand glided up Draco’s bare, toned stomach, up over his chest to rest on the boy’s neck. Harry nuzzled his head into the blond’s throat and kissed his soft skin tenderly. As their bodies lay closely intertwined, Harry could feel Draco’s still hardened member against his own, their bodies still waiting for release after hours of build up and teasing. 

But now it was if they’d reached a place that went further than physicality. They had only exchanged a few words, but Harry knew he and Draco had finally penetrated the unspoken truth that lingered between them for so long. And they had both admitted toward the mess they’d created, and yet here Harry lay, beside Draco Malfoy, wrapped in his arms, falling into a surprisingly peaceful and undisturbed sleep.


	2. Meant For Each Other

Harry slowly woke up. He was hazy with sleep, his brain not yet functioning, his eyes blinking; adjusting to their surroundings. 

But it only took Harry one glance up to realise he had awoken in Draco Malfoy’s arms. 

His body froze. Harry was somehow entirely awake now. The two were still lying face to face, but Draco had shifted up slightly during the night so that his lips now graced Harry’s temple. Their hands were interlaced between their bodies, and Harry realised his other hand was resting on Draco’s bare hip. 

Gone, was Harry’s uninhibited state from the previous night. Now the reality of his decision to sleep in Draco Malfoy’s bed weighed down on him so heavily he might suffocate. How on earth was he supposed to get out of this room? Yes, he had the Invisibility Cloak, but the Slytherin dormitory suddenly seemed a lot smaller now it had four other occupants. 

Harry knew that his best chance of escape was to leave right now. Nobody beyond Draco’s bed hangings seemed to be awake, the dorm was still quiet and relatively dark. And yet, Harry found himself completely immovable. Entirely stuck on the spot, with Draco’s hand in his own and the warmth of his body flushed up against Harrys. 

And despite the ever increasing fear that was running through Harry’s body at the prospect of somehow squeezing out of this room between the immensity of Crabbe and Goyle, the thing that frightened Harry the most was the fact that he actually felt good, felt safe, in Draco’s arms.  
That seemed to seal the deal right then and there. Harry couldn’t possibly admit to that revelation. He needed to move before the mess they were in only got extremely and irreversibly messier. 

Harry had enough on his mind; between Voldemort’s repeated visits and his foreboding knowledge that the wizarding world would soon be in war… No, he simply could not be in love with Draco Malfoy. 

Harry lifted his head and shuffled his body up so as to lean on his elbow. But at this ever so slight movement, Draco blinked his eyes open and squeezed Harry’s hand. 

Then they looked at each other, and Harry was sure he saw the same feelings Harry was feeling in the intensity of Draco’s grey eyes. 

But all Draco said was, in a hoarse whisper, “Don’t go.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Draco, I… I don’t want to but,” Harry swallowed, “I need to get out of here before your friends see me.” 

“It’s still early.” 

And then Draco let go of Harry’s hand and slid his palm up Harry’s side. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut at the soothing gesture, then snapped open again. No. No. Must. Leave. Now. 

“You’re afraid,” Draco rasped. 

Harry spluttered, “Aren’t you?!” 

Draco simply shrugged, smiling slightly, “Yeah, but I also feel very good, so I guess it balances out.” 

Harry closed his eyes and exhaled, then looked fiercely at the blond. “Draco, you know we can’t do this.” 

Draco peered up at him, only a slight hint of anger conveyed on his perfect face. “Why? Why now? We’ve been doing this for months. I don’t see what the sudden problem is.” 

“Yes you do,” Harry said sternly, his green eyes glaring at him.  
Again, they stared. And it was as though all of the unsaid feelings they were afraid to admit were being conveyed silently between the two. 

And yet, Draco still tried to feign indifference, “No, I don’t. Is it because you think you have to go and fight You-Know-Who? I know what you’re like Potter, with your hero complex.” 

Harry huffed in frustration. One minute Draco was vulnerable, the next his walls were up and he antagonised Harry in his own defence. 

“Don’t even try Malfoy. I know how you feel.” 

Draco’s eyes flashed at him, his lips parted in an attempt to protest, but before he spoke, the hangings around them were drawn open. 

Harry shut his eyes, swearing under his breath, as if this would deny him the reality of the situation. 

“Blaise what the hell?!” Draco snarled. 

But the boy who stood beside the bed couldn’t suppress his grin. His arms were folded against his chest and he looked undeniably pleased with himself. 

“Oi! Theo, check this out.” 

“What?” A voice a few metres away slurred. 

“Blaise! Leave!” Draco’s face was contorted with rage. “You two, Potter.” 

Draco glared at Harry, and Harry glared back, suddenly filled with anger. He wanted so badly to hex him right then and there, in front of his friends. 

“Potter?” Came Theo’s voice as he stood beside Blaise, a look of utter disbelief on his face. 

“Yep. Better believe it, Potty’s in our bedroom,” Blaise laughed, and Theo laughed too. 

As Harry stood up from the bed, he found it was completely useless to use his cloak now, so he just put on his shoes and stalked to the door, ignoring the laughing Slytherins. 

“Potter!” 

“Merlin,” Harry muttered. He looked to his right to see Crabbe scrambling out of his bed. 

Blaise and Theo were laughing harder than ever.  
“I guess that means Draco finally got his wish,” Blaise said through his cackling. 

“Blaise. I will hex if you don’t shut your mouth.” 

“Oh Merlin how I’ve waited for this day,” Blaise said, ignoring Draco who looked livid. 

“Wait!” Theo said, his eyes wide, “What if Potter’s been in here before, and we never realised it till now?!” 

Blaise burst into another round of giggles. Crabbe was just looking between Harry and his friends with confusion. 

As Blaise wiped his eyes, he said, “I wouldn’t put it past them. But who cares? We know the truth now. My God, wait till I tell Pansy!” 

At this, Draco was up from his bed. He pushed Blaise hard that the boy stumbled backwards, but continued to laugh in earnest, and then Draco strode toward the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

Then the three remaining Slytherins turned to look at Harry, who apparently couldn’t find words, or his feet. He was glued to the spot, full of disbelief that this was all really happening and knowing that once Blaise told Pansy Parkinson, the whole goddamn entirety of Hogwarts would know that Harry Potter had spent the night in Draco Malfoy’s bed. 

“Alright there Potter?” Theo asked, smirking. 

“Yeah, you’re not lost are you Potty?” Blaise sneered. 

“I think he might be,” Theo said, a mischievous smile on his face, “Got lost on his way back from dinner last night and happened to stumble right into Draco’s bed.” 

The two started laughing again, leaning on each other as they tried to catch their breath. Even Crabbe had started to giggle as he caught onto the reality of the situation. 

Harry turned, and strode out the door. Knowing that if he stayed a second longer his boiling anger would really get the better of him and he’d probably hex Theo and Blaise into the hospital wing for a week. 

He stalked down the dark corridor of the boys dormitories, and then out in the Slytherin common room where a handful of students were hanging about before breakfast. 

A few of them gasped and started whispering at the sight of the Gryffindor. Harry knew it would’ve been futile to put on his cloak, but now he deeply regretted it. He had, single handedly, just made this situation ten times worse. 

“Potter! What the hell are you doing here?!” A seventh year Slytherin called out to him. 

Harry kept walking, determined to get to the door. He felt eyes from all directions burning into him, the murmured whispers now becoming excited chatter at the image of Harry Potter walking through the Slytherin common room. 

Harry thought it was well worth dropping out of Hogwarts right now. There was no way he could ever overcome this humiliation. All thought of being in love with Draco completely drained from his mind, he felt like a bucket of ice had been poured over him, sobered by his embarrassment. 

He finally reached the door and entered the darkened passageway of the dungeons, the mutters of chatter and giggles silenced instantly. 

He wanted to hide under his cloak for the rest of his life. 

When Harry begrudgingly entered the Great Hall for breakfast, antagonising shouts, pointing of fingers, overbearing laughter, cringeworthy whistles, and loud mocking and taunting drifted to him from all sides, most especially from the Slytherin table. 

As Harry had expected, the news had already travelled to the other houses somehow within the hour. Some the Gryffindors (Fred and George most particularly), were grinning up at him, calling out to him most unpleasantly, and this extended to some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. 

The quieter students just eyed him with curiosity. 

Yes, Harry was used to the incessant staring. Not to mention the taunts that reached him from across the Great Hall or down the corridors, claiming he was insane or mental, but Harry would have readily exchanged those taunts for the ones that reached him now. 

“Couldn’t help yourself could you Potter!” Shrieked Pansy. Harry glanced at her; Draco was sitting amongst his friends, his jaw clenched in anger as his surrounding possy grinned and laughed loudly. 

When Harry finally found Ron and Hermione, he quickly scurried over to them, thankful that they were sitting a little apart from the rest of the Gryffindors. Their faces looked at him with sympathy, but Harry could see Ron was also eyeing with him a look of disdain and betrayal. 

As Harry sat across from them, his back facing determinedly toward the Slytherins, Ron spoke at once. 

“Mate? What in the hell-” He broke off, appearing as lost as Harry felt. The redhead sighed deeply, then looked back to Harry, “Malfoy, really?” 

Harry could feel the other Gryffindors a few metres away glancing up to the three of them. 

“Ron.” Hermione hissed, giving him a pointed look, then redirected her gaze to Harry with sympathy. 

“Don’t,” Harry said. 

She exhaled, “I had a feeling Harry.” 

“What?” Harry and Ron spluttered in unison. 

She looked between them innocently, “Well...I knew it was a boy that Harry was seeing.” 

“OK, but out of the hundreds of blokes that go to Hogwarts, you just somehow knew it was Malfoy?” Ron said aghast. 

Hermione shrugged, looking shy. 

“Oh. Right. Of course. You just know everything don’t you,” Ron said rudely as he returned to his sausages. 

Hermione looked affronted, about to protest, but Harry cut her off.

“Stop.” He looked at Hermione. “Don’t fight. Not over my own stupidity… Merlin I’m surprised you two are even still talking to me.” 

“Don't be daft,” Ron said as Hermione said at the same time, “Oh stop it Harry.” 

He felt a rush of gratitude toward his best friends, despite still hearing the gossiping and laughing echoing all around him at his expense. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner… But it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m done with him. He’s an arrogant prick.” 

“You’re not ending it over this?” Hermione said tentatively.

Harry shrugged, “I’m sure when Lucius gets wind of it my life’ll probably be ended anyway.” 

Ron laughed. 

“Oh please,” Hermione said, her face twisting in disgust, “You’re more powerful than that old sod.” 

Ron looked at Hermione disbelieving, and then cracked up even more, which only made Harry laugh. It seemed to soften the weight that pressed down on his chest.

“Anyway,” Hermione waved her hand. “The point is, you can’t just stop seeing him because of everyone else… Harry,” She looked at him sternly now, “You’ve never acted in accord with how people perceived you, why start now?” 

Harry shook his head, “Thanks Hermione, but… It’s not that.” He leant forwards on the table, and Ron and Hermione leant a little forwards as well, trying to ignore the eager faces looking in their direction. 

Harry whispered, “We’re not good for each other. The son of a Death Eater with Harry Potter? I don’t think so.” 

“There’s more to it than that.” Hermione whispered back. 

“I don’t know,” Ron shrugged, “That seems like a good enough reason for me.” 

“Shh Ronald.” 

Harry sighed, “OK, I’m only saying this because I know you won’t drop it until I do Hermione...But-” He swallowed, “Merlin...OK, I think I’ve got, you know, feelings for him. And that just can’t happen.” 

Ron’s eyebrows raised in shock but Hermione just pursued him, “Why can’t it happen? You’re allowed to be happy you know?” 

“Yes, but we’re both just so,” Harry spluttered, trying to find words. 

“Mental?” Ron asked. 

Harry just shrugged, “Yeah.” 

Ron snorted looking back down at his plate, “Blimey I did not see this coming.”

“Maybe if he actually grew up a bit I’d consider it, but he’s just an immature little-” 

“Harry,” Hermione cut him off, “Have you actually tried talking to him about this?” 

Harry paused for a moment, looking at her. 

“... I know there’s something there,” Harry said as Hermione was practically beaming, “But I think we’re just too-” 

“Proud to admit it?” Hermione finished for him. 

Harry just shrugged in agreement. Hermione knew everything. 

“I don’t know what to do. And now everyone knows. Even if there is something between us, I think it’s more trouble than it’s worth.” 

“But you can’t deny you want something out of this?” Hermione asked tentatively. 

“Even if I did, I’d be putting him in danger.” 

Hermione and Ron just looked at him with a mixture of sadness and innocence. 

Harry knew, no matter how much it hurt, that being with Draco meant putting his family at risk of Voldemort’s wrath, and he just simply couldn’t let that happen. 

“But… I’m sure the Order could provide them protection?” Hermione said. 

“You’re barking? There’s no way the Malfoy’s would switch sides. Especially not for their son’s love interest.” Ron said. 

Hermione pursed her lips, “Well, I’m sure they’ll be wishing they did when the time comes.” 

“This is mental. We’re really sitting here discussing Harry’s future with a git we’ve hated for five years. Merlin things just get stranger and stranger as the years go on.” 

Harry chuckled. It really was mental. 

“It’s OK,” Harry said. “And I appreciate you being supportive. I don’t really… want to end it, but I haven’t any other options have I?” 

Hermione looked at him kindly, “Who knows Harry? Perhaps when all this is over, you two could come together properly.” 

\-------------------------------

Harry and Draco hadn’t met up with each other in almost two weeks. Harry suspected it was a mixture of Draco’s mortification and fury toward Harry that sustained the distance between them. And although the increasing pressures of fifth year were mounting, by the time Harry fell into bed every night, his mind still drifted to the platinum blond locks of his Slytherin enemy. 

Whenever they shared classes together, Harry could practically feel the tingling magnetism between them and not to mention the many unspoken words. This infuriated Harry, to put it lightly, as he has always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve and voice exactly how it is he is feeling. As much as he wanted to yell and scream at Draco, he couldn’t even bring himself to admit the truth out loud. Harry would yell at Draco if he could, but deep down he knew that would take them straight back to dangerous territory. 

They’d just finished dinner in the Great Hall. Harry saw Draco move with the pack of his friends slowly heading toward the dungeons. 

If Harry wanted to get any sleep, let alone clarity, it was now or never. 

He brushed off Ron, Hermione and Neville and headed for a shadowy corner of the Entrance Hall to drape his Cloak over him. 

Harry emerged, invisible, but curiously surprised at the way Draco continued to look back in Ron, Hermione and Neville’s direction. It was almost as if the boy was stalling, hanging at the back of his Slytherin gang, almost daring Harry to appear out of nowhere. 

The blond’s face looked hopeful as he faced away from his friends, but also, to Harry’s strange delight, a little worried. 

“Where is Potter?” Draco demanded suddenly, turning to his friends. 

Blaise huffed and folded his arms across his chest, smirking, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Shut up Blaise. I’m serious.” 

“I dunno darling. Why don’t you go look for him yourself?” Pansy asked in a sweetly sarcastic tone. 

“Figures only you’d be able to tell that the Golden boy’s gone missing,” Theo snickered. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friends, that hopeful and worried look twisting into a deathly glare. 

“Piss off. All of you.” 

His friends laughed, before turning away from him and continuing their way down to the dungeons. 

Harry’s heart was beating loudly against his chest. There were only a few stragglers hanging around outside the Great Hall and he didn’t know if he should reveal himself now, whilst Draco looked as though he would explode with anger, or perhaps just follow the Slytherin to wherever he might go. 

The decision was made for him. At that very moment, Draco turned in the opposite direction of his friends and stormed up the marble staircase, huffing and swearing as he went. 

Harry had to run a little to keep up with the blond’s furious pace, his black and emerald robes billowing behind him as he climbed higher and higher up into the castle. 

Harry knew Draco had no idea where the Gryffindor common room was, so he pushed away the idea that Draco could actually be looking for him. And yet, the turmoil swelled inside him; did he reveal himself and face the wrath of Draco’s anger? Or did he just chase the boy around like a lunatic? 

Both ideas seemed mental in Harry’s mind. 

But once more, the decision was made for him. 

He had undoubtedly stumbled, and the sound of his fumbling footsteps echoed around the deserted corridor on the sixth floor, as his feet pinched the hem of the Cloak, evidently showing random pieces of Harry’s body. 

“Potter.” 

Draco had turned. But Harry squeezed his eyes shut, just waiting for the Slytherin to pounce. 

Harry heard him approach, then felt a hand clasp the Cloak and pull it roughly from his half-revealed head, now exposing his entire body. 

And still, Harry kept his eyes closed. 

“Spying on me now are you?” 

Draco’s raspy voice was barely a whisper. 

Harry still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. 

That was until… he felt the familiar warmth of Draco’s fingers caressing beneath the hem of his school jumper. His breath ghosting Harry’s cheek. 

Draco then reached up and draped the Cloak over both of them, then clung onto Harry tightly so as to keep them concealed as possible. 

Harry managed a breath that was more like a gasp. Merlin had he missed the boy’s proximity. It was beginning to drive him mad. 

He instinctively clung to the front of Draco’s robes. 

“It’s been weeks,” Harry breathed. 

“Missed me?” Draco smirked at him. 

“Prick.” 

“Hmm, thought so.” 

Draco curled one arm around Harry’s waist, then dug his head into Harry’s neck, breathing in the brunette’s scent. 

Harry’s head lulled back, losing all senses and simply revelling in the gesture since he’d been deprived for so long. 

“What are your friends doing?” Draco murmured into Harry’s skin. 

“W-what?” 

“I want to go to your room.” 

This, evidently broke Harry’s reverie. 

They broke apart. Draco’s hair now a little dischelleved which did not help Harry’s predicament in his pants. The boy looked heavenly. 

“You’re joking?” 

“Nope.” Draco shook his head pleasantly.  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What’s gotten into you? You’re acting like a Gryffindor.” 

Draco snorted, “Don’t insult me. You’re the one acting like a Hufflepuff.” 

Once again, Draco was confusing Harry into madness. The blond’s moods seemed to change as frequently as the enchanted sky in the Great Hall, and he plainly expected Harry to adapt to them. And the worst part of all… Harry did. 

“Well?” Draco pursued him, grey eyes dark and an evil smile plastered on his fine features. 

Harry shrugged, “OK. If that’s what you want.” 

Draco hummed in pleasure, “That’s a good boy Potter.” 

Harry choked, that should not have turned him on. They turned simultaneously under the Cloak. 

Draco linked their hands as they made their concealed way all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Harry really couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only had Draco consecutively refused to visit Harry’s room, Harry had already been caught in Draco’s room and the whole school knew about it! This was, simply, a recipe for disaster. 

“Wulfric,” Harry muttered to the fat lady. 

He had removed himself from the Cloak but Draco remained invisible beside him. When the portrait flew open, Harry motioned the Slytherin to follow him, his heart thumping in his chest as he heard many voices chatting animatedly within the nearly full common room. This was madness. It was only a little time after dinner so of course everyone would still be lively and awake. 

Harry swore to himself. This was quite a predicament. 

“Just stay close to me,” Harry half whispered and half hissed to the seemingly invisible space behind him. 

“Harry! Where’d you get off to?” Ron asked from the fire. He was playing chess with Neville. 

Hermione raised her eyes from her book, eyeing Harry suspiciously, a little too suspiciously for Harry’s liking. Her eyes were now darting behind him and Harry’s heart rate only intensified. 

“U-Uh…I just needed to walk off the dinner, was feeling a little full.” Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
Ron shrugged, “Come ‘ere, I’ve just about thrashed Neville-” 

“Hey!” Neville interrupted him. 

“Sorry Nev, you’re beaten.” Ron smiled at his opponent. “Come on Harry I need a new contender.” 

“Er- I just gotta do something… Up in my room. I’ll be back in a bit!” Harry spluttered as he set off at a brisk pace toward the spiral staircase. 

Ron frowned in confusion. Hermione kept her eyes on him the whole way across the common room. He cursed himself for not checking if Dean and Seamus were still down in the common room, but to his first wave of relief for the night, he found his dormitory thankfully empty. 

Harry turned toward the open door, and watched it close on its own accord, before Draco pulled the Cloak off him, looking exasperated but a little wicked at the same time. 

He smirked at Harry, who was still very much coming down from a near faint. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. 

“How are you being so calm about this!” Harry demanded. 

Draco stalked past him, scanning the five beds in the dormitory, “Relax Potter. Weasley probably just assumed you’re coming up here for a wank. Which is partly true,” the blond chuckled, “but it also means we’ll be left alone.” 

Harry gripped his forehead, trying to digest all of this. 

“I’m sorry Draco, but do you not remember me getting caught in your room and the entire school and most likely the whole wizarding world finding out about it?”

Draco snorted, “Yeah, right, like the whole wizarding world’s gonna believe that? Surely you know better Potter.” 

Harry stared at him. 

“Then why have you been avoiding me?!”

“Merlin you’re daft,” Draco crossed his arms, “Do you really think people believe that Harry Potter and a Malfoy are seeing each other?” 

Harry blanked. For the past few weeks he had been under the impression that everyone believed the ‘rumour’ of Draco and Harry’s nightly activities.  
Draco pressed on. 

“Slytherins are renowned for making up rumours. And then after a time they die down and are forgotten about,” The blond’s face contorted into a smirk, “I’d think of all people, you’d know that Potter.” 

Harry suddenly found his voice, looking at the boy with maddening anger, “Yeah. I know about it. All thanks to you.” His voice was full of disdain. 

He turned away from Draco, staring determinedly at the wooden panelled walls of his dormitory. 

Harry heard Draco shift behind him, the blond’s presence crowding him from behind. Draco dug his head into Harry’s neck, softly gracing his lips over the clenched muscles of Harry’s throat. 

Once more, Harry felt himself placed on the threshold between desire and sanity. He knew he shouldn’t surrender to Draco’s touch, but Merlin just those soft lips had him yielding to the heat of the moment. Why did it have to feel so good? 

“You can’t resist me Potter,” Draco slurred into the brunette’s skin. 

Harry hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Draco now peppering kisses down Harry’s neck. 

“I’m convinced now you’re trying to kill me,” Harry forced out, his eyes still tight shut. 

Draco hummed a smile into his skin, “We both know that’s true… After all, we hate each other don’t we?” 

At this, Harry turned. 

His emerald eyes blazed onto the man in front of him. Harry wanted to attack him. For every insult, every annoyance, every orgasm he’d ever ignited in Harry. But he still sat on that annoying position between go and stop… but at last, Harry conceded that if he was going to attack Draco, he’d do it the sexual way. 

Harry ran at him, causing the Slytherin to stumble backwards violently onto Harry’s bed. Harry crowded him, a fiery, maddening look on his face. As Draco heaved himself back onto Harry’s pillows, he flaunted an annoying smirk as Harry crawled above him. 

Draco placed his hand behind his head on Harry’s pillow. He looked Harry up and down, sizing him up as he often did before they’d fight. Harry hovered above him, his hands upholding him on either side of Draco’s head. 

But not a moment later did he grab a fistful of Draco’s frustrating sexy robes and pulled the blond into a rough and passionate kiss. 

Draco groaned at the contact. His grey eyes fluttering closed. 

“I hate you,” Harry murmured between aggressive kisses. 

Their tongues fought for dominance, an obvious echo to how the two of them operated; both wanting the upper hand, both wanting to take charge. 

Draco’s hand slid up along Harry’s neck and painfully gripped a fistful of Harry’s curly locks. The blond attempted to sit up, but Harry determinedly placed a palm on his chest and pushed him back down on the bed. 

Their eyes locked. Harry's eyes; still fierce and determined. 

Draco yielded under his gaze, resting his silver blond head back onto Harry’s pillow and looking up at the Gryffindor with arousal and smugness. 

He ran a palm down Harry’s jaw, “Do you know how much you turn me on when you’re like this?” 

Harry growled, his eyes flashing. 

Draco sniggered, “Take the lead Potter,” he looked down toward the bulge in his trousers, then back up to Harry seductively, “My cock is already aching for you.” 

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice. He leant down in a flash and reconnected their lips, the two of them moaning into the kiss. 

Harry shifted up a little on top of Draco, wanting to assert his dominance, and Draco practically revelled in it, arching up and thrusting his body into Harrys. 

Harry responded by sliding his palm down Draco’s body. 

“What will you do to me Potter?” Draco said, his eyes flashing. 

Harry gripped a handful of Draco’s school shirt, his green eyes meeting grey ones. 

“I want to do everything.” 

Harry watched the sexy movement of Draco’s throat as the blond swallowed in excitement and anticipation. 

Harry gripped tighter on his shirt. 

“But… We have a lifetime to do that.” 

Draco frowned suddenly, “What are you talking about Potter?” 

“You love me Draco. I know you do.” 

Harry’s eyes were blazing as he looked down at the flustered face of his ‘enemy.’ 

Draco shifted uncomfortably but Harry settled him as he placed a palm over Draco’s hip, holding the blond in place. 

“So what if I do?” Draco murmured. 

Harry couldn’t hold back his satisfied grin at Draco’s admittance. He sat back and straddled Draco, running his hands down his chest and stomach. 

“I know you’re too proud to say the words out loud,” Harry said with an arrogant look, “But I know the truth and that’s good enough for me.” 

Draco looked thoroughly put out. 

“That doesn’t change anything Potter! We’re still gonna have to keep a secret.” 

“I know Draco. But when and … if, this is all over, then at least I have hope we could try something in the future…” 

“You’re mental.” 

Harry shrugged, “Yeah but you love me.” 

“Shove off.” 

Harry giggled as he looked down at the boy beneath him. 

“You know, when we do try…” Draco gestured between them, “... this… It’s all gonna crash and burn.” 

Harry shrugged once more, “Yeah but you’d be bored with anyone but me, admit it.” 

“Forget it Potter I’m not giving you that satisfaction.” 

Harry laughed again. 

They looked at each other for a moment, before Harry lent slowly and nuzzled his head into Draco’s neck. 

“You already give me plenty of satisfaction Draco,” he murmured into Draco’s neck. 

Draco’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Merlin Harry. As much as I want you dead… You know it wouldn’t be fair on me if you did get yourself killed.” 

Harry huffed into the crevice of Draco’s neck, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Harry began sucking on Draco’s throat. 

“Mmmm, don’t get used to it. Just coz you know how I feel doesn’t mean I’m gonna be nice to you.” 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

Four and a half years later. 

“Your house is huge.” 

“It feels less empty now that you’re in it though.” 

Harry’s fingers were tangled in Draco’s platinum blond locks as the Slytherin laid atop him in Draco’s king size bed. 

His bedroom in Malfoy Manor was fit for a prince, and his fluffy, layered doona covers were varied shades of green, primarily emerald, and they lay scattered between two nearly naked bodies. 

Draco and Harry kissed for a long time. Their hands roaming delicately between one another. Their passionate and fiery magic intertwining. It's residue laid bare on their bodies. 

“Your body is so warm Harry.” 

Harry hugged Draco closer to him, kissing the blond’s forehead.  
“Your house is cold.” 

“Not when you’re here though,” Draco whispered. 

Harry’s heart fluttered for what felt like the millionth time that day. 

Waves of disbelief that this was his life paired with fuzzy feelings in his stomach everytime Draco’s tender fingers would caress his body. Harry couldn’t believe the war was really over, and he and Draco were finally together. 

“You were right,” Draco said. 

“I know.”


End file.
